


10 ans trop tard? partie 1

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh





	1. Chapter 1

10 ans après être parti, me revoilà dans ma ville natale, Holmes Chapel. J'y suis resté durant 15 ans avant de devoir partir vivre aux Etats-Unis, car mes parents on trouvés du travail, et étant mineur à l'époque je n'avais pas le choix que de les suivre. Ici j'y est laissé mes meilleurs souvenirs, mais aussi et surtout mon meilleur ami, Harry. 

Je suis assis sur un banc depuis des heures, juste en face mon ancienne maison. J'hésite à aller demandé aux nouveaux propriétaire si je peux entrer dans la maison qui fut la mienne auparavant. J'y est tellement de souvenirs, surtout avec lui. Je me lève et me dirige vers la maison, quand la porte s'ouvri en laissant apparaître une femme, la propriétaire.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de venir comme ça, mais j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible que je rentre dans la maison. Voyez-vous j'y est vécu durant 15 ans et je ne suis jamais revenu depuis aujourd'hui. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas  
\- Bonjour, c'est une demande tout à fait étrange, mais vous me paraissez honnête jeune homme, entrez je vous en prie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, se fut un choc, tout était pareil hormis le mobilier. Je me revois ici avec mes parents dans le canapé. Mon regard se tourna automatiquement vers les escaliers et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, en me rappelant les courses que nous faisions avec Harry afin de savoir qui arriverait en premier à l'étage. La femme me permis de monter afin d'aller vers mon ancienne chambre. Je frappa et une jeune fille m'ouvrit avec un sourire:

-Oh mon dieu, es-tu Louis?  
-Oui c'est moi, je fut surpris puis je compris en voyant le mur qu'elle me montra, elle n'y avait pas touchée  
-Lorsque j'ai vu ça je n'ai pu le faire disparaître, j'espère que tu m'en veut pas?  
-Non a vrai dire j'espèrai qu'il y était toujours. Si tu veux savoir ce jour là, ma mère n'était pas très ravie, mais elle n'a pu s'empêcher de rire et elle m'a jamais demandé de l'enlevé. 

Une fois le tour des lieux fait ainsi que de mes souvenirs, je sorti en remerciant les occupants. Commençant à partir vers le centre ville afin d'aller à mon hôtel, je fut stoppé

-Louis? c'est bien toi?  
Je me retourna et la vit, Anne Styles, ma deuxième mère en quelque sorte.  
-Oh mon dieu j'arrive pas à croire que tu es devant moi, tu m'as manquée tu sais  
-Bonjour Anne, tu m'as manqué aussi  
-Que fais tu ici?  
-Avec des amis nous sommes venus à Londres pour les vacances et je mettais toujours juré que je reviendrais ici afin de voir mon ancienne maison.  
-Oh Louis, vient à la maison, Gemma et Robin seront ravis de te revoir, tu nous a tous manqué, toi et ta famille.  
-Ok je veux bien venir

C'est comme ça que je fut dans la maison de mon meilleur ami. Gemma me sauta dans les bras et n'en crois toujours pas ses yeux de me voir devant elle après tout ce temps. Puis Robin me prit à son tour dans ses bras en me disant à quel point je leur avait manqué à tous. Nous nous asseyons dans le canapé et Gemma et moi parlions comme si nous nous étions jamais quittés, cela me fait chaud au coeur, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. 

-Louis tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux?  
-Oh je voudrais pas dérangé  
-Tu nous dérange pas voyons et de toute façon il est hors de question que tu partes comme ça, dit Anne  
-Mais mes affaires sont à mon hôtel  
-Robin peut aller te les prendre en revenant de son travail  
-D'accord  
-Super, tu n'auras qu'à prendre la chambre d'Harry pour ce soir.   
-Ok  
-Oui et demain tu viendras dormir dans ma chambre, car Harry arrive avec ses amis, c'est pourquoi les chambres d'amis sont pas disponible, me dit Gemma tout sourire  
-Ok, comme au bon vieux temps alors, lorsqu'on se cachait pour embêter Harry, dis-je avec sourire  
-Bon c'est réglé alors,s'exclama Anne

J'entra dans la chambre, sa chambre, elle n'avait pas changer, tout était comme avant. L'odeur, les photos sur son mur de nous, lors de vacances, je me mit à sourire en revoyant tout ça. En m'installant dans son lit, j'huma son odeur encore présente dans les draps, et m'endormis en pensais à nous, à lui.

Le lendemain, je fut réveillé avec appréhension, comme allait-t-il réagir à me revoyant? et moi? J'alla dans la salle de bain, puis descendit retrouvé les Styles. Je fut étonné en voyant les petit-déjeuner servi, voyant ma tête Anne pris peur

-Oh suis je bête, j'aurais dû te demander ce que tu prenais pour déjeuné; tu as grandi et je te vois toujours comme un ado, désolé, Louis.  
-Non Anne, c'est parfait, je suis étonné que tu te rappel de ce que je mangeais, et à vrai dire je mange toujours la même chose, dis-je en souriant

On prit le petit déjeuner tous ensemble, enfin presque, comme avant, nous discutons de tout ce qui s'est passé pour ma famille et moi. Puis avec Gemma nous sortons dans le jardin et discutons de chose plus importante, comme elle me la fait comprendre, elle est comme une grande soeur pour moi c'est pourquoi nous nous entendons si bien, comme si je n'était jamais parti.

-Alors, dis-moi as tu un copain ou une copine?  
-Gem', s'il te plait, on peut parler d'autres choses, dis-je gèné par sa franchise  
-Non, Lou' ça fait longtemps qu'on sait pas vu et je veux tout savoir. Allez raconte à grande soeur, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, rien n'a changé entre nous, malgré le fait que tu soit parti si longtemps de nous  
-Je suis célibataire depuis quelque temps déjà, en faite j'ai jamais eu de relation durable que se soit avec une fille ou un garçon, oui je suis bi et tout le monde est au courant, ma famille, les Styles et Harry. Et toi?  
-Ok comment ça se fait tu es un mec canon. Moi je en couple il s'appelle Logan.  
-Félicitation

Nous continuâmes a discuter de nos vies, pendant quelques heures encore. Nous fûmes interrompu par Anne nous signalant l'arrivée d'Harry et de ses amis. Gemma et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la maison, elle sauta au cou de son frère et dit bonjour à ses amis.. Il ne me vit pas au début, c'est lorsque Gemma lui annonça une surprise de taille pour lui.

-Montre toi, dit-elle  
J'entra dans la pièce et le vit, il n'a pas changé, toujours les mêmes yeux et ses boucles. Je l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Il fût surpris de me voir  
-Louis? c'est toi? me dit-t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras, Comment est-ce possible? Tu m'as tellement manqué Lou'  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Hazza

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, a respiré le parfum de l'autre. 

-Voici Louis, mon meilleur ami dit-t-il à ses amis présent  
-Salut Louis, disent t'il en choeur  
-Ici c'est Niall, Zayn, Liam et Taylor, ma copine  
Sa copine, je le savais bi aussi, c'est un choc pour moi.   
-Salut dis-je avec un faible sourire. 

Une fois les présentations faites, nous allons dans le salon et commençâmes à discuter, surtout moi, avec Harry nos automatismes était toujours présent, nos regards, nos touchés, comme si je n'était jamais parti, j'ai compris qu'Harry n'arrêtait pas de parler de moi à ses amis, et qu'ils voulaient me rencontrer. Mais Harry leur avait dit que c'était pas possible car j'habitait à Los Angèles et qu'il ne savais pas où, car il n'avait jamais eu de mes nouvelles. Je sais que ce n'était pas très délicat de le laisser sans nouvelles, mais ça aurait été trop dur pour moi. Anne décida de mettre un DVD de nous lorsqu'on n'était petit jusqu'à mon départ à 15 ans. Lorsque je nous vîmes à l'écran le jour de mon départ à l'aéroport, des larmes me monta aux yeux, comme si c'était hier. Harry parti sans raison, je continua à regardé la TV, lorsque j'ai compris sa réaction. Je vis mon meilleur ami en pleurs , on était dans le même état, lui dans les bras de sa mère et mon dans ceux de ma mère dans l'avion, ce soir là je me suis endormis uniquement à cause de mon chagrin. Taylor avait été voir Harry, mais elle nous dit qu'elle ne sait pas ou il est, c'est pourquoi je me leva, je savais très bien où il était lorsqu'il n'alla pas bien, nous sommes pas meilleur amis pour rien.

Je sortis et le trouva sans difficulté, en pleurs, je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit que je savais pas qu'il avait autant été touché par mon départ, comme moi. Il se calma, et nous discutions de nos chagrins respectifs ce jour là, c'est comme ça que j'appris qu'il n'avait pas bien dormis durant 1 semaine, tout comme moi. Taylor ainsi que c'est amis arriva et nous commençâmes à parler, au bout d'un moment nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, lorsque Taylor me stoppa.

-Si tu avais attendu avant de lui dire que tu devais partir pour les USA, tu aurais su qu'il allait te dire qu'il t'aimait


	2. partie 2

-Je sais que tu es revenu pour lui, mais c'est trop tard, il est à moi maintenant. Ta chance est passée Louis.

Elle partie en me laissant seul avec un sourire en coin, et son regard qui en disait long. Nous sommes dans le salon, lorsque la sonnette retentit, ce sont mes amis qui sont venus afin de passé la soirée avec nous, avec l'accord de la famille Styles, y compris Harry. Il s'entent très bien et vite avec mes amis, et moi de même avec les siens. Lors du repas je me retrouva face à lui et bien sûr à ses côté Taylor, qui me lâche pas du regards. Le repas fini nous retournons dans le salon à discuter lorsque Taylor a eu une idée.

-Et si on jouait au jeu de la bouteille?  
-Ok, répondit les autres

Pour ma part je ne le sentait pas vraiment ce jeu, mais bon. Je me retrouva face à lui encore et cette fois Taylor fut à mes côtés. Elle commença à faire tourné la bouteille qui se stoppa face à Harry. Elle l'embrassa et reprit sa place en me lançant un sourire en coin. Harry lança a son tour, et s'arrêta face à Taylor. Il l'embrassa lorsque Liam dit:

-On n'a compris vous venez de vous embrasser on peut continué?

Intérieurement je le remercie, Taylor lança la bouteille et s'arrêta cette fois face à Liam. Un rapide bisous et Liam lança à son tour. Elle s'arrêta face à moi, il venu vers moi et m'embrassa, je vit le regard d'Harry un mélange entre envie, et jalousie. Pourquoi? Mon tour arriva et je devais l'embrassé, je me pencha vers lui, le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure, nos lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent, ce fut une explosion dans mon bas-ventre. Nous nous écartâmes et le jeu repris, ce fut la seul fois on nous nous sommes embrassé. Quelques heures plus tard, Taylor, encore elle, à croire qu'elle a décidé de me pourrir mes vacances, décida de faire un nouveau jeu, 5 minutes au paradis. Vous savez, lorsque vous êtes dans un placards avec une autre personne et que vous devez vous embrassés avant le fin des 5 minutes, sinon vous avez un gage. Le hasard fit que je me retrouva avec Liam pour débuté ce jeu. Durant les 5 mns nous avons fait que de discutés, et j'ai appris que lui et ses amis ne portaient pas Taylor dans leurs coeur, ils l'appréciaient uniquement pour le bonheur d'Harry pensais-je. Mais Liam me dit qu'il n'est pas si heureux que ça avec elle, car ils ont vu comment il était avec moi et que c'était totalement différent. Nous sortîmes du placards, et mentons sur le fait que nous venons de nous embrassé, car Liam compris dès le début du jeu que je ne l'embrasserait pas car il y avait quelqu'un dans mon coeur et ce depuis longtemps, lorsque Taylor nous demanda:

-Comment on peux être sur que vous ne mentez pas?  
-On peut s'embrassé devant toi si tu veux une preuve, dit Liam en se penchant vers moi, et m'embrassa sous le regard haineux d'Harry.  
-Heureuse,dit'il   
-Oui

C'était au tour d'Harry de pioché un nom, et se fut de nouveau le mien. Je fut surpris, puis regarda vers les amis d'Harry et compris à leurs regards qu'ils avaient remis mon nom. Bien sûr Taylor, ne fut pas ravie, mais Harry me dit que ça ne le gènait pas comme ça nous pourront discuter tranquillement. Nous discutons un moment puis Harry se pencha vers moi et me dit qu'on devait le faire, que c'était la règle. Il m'embrassa en douceur, puis cela devient plus passionné. Nous nous séparons puis je le regardais, confus. Je lui dit qu'on n'allait mentir, vis à vis de Taylor. Il fut surpris de ma réponse mais je ne lui laissait pas le choix, et elle avait entièrement raison, Harry était avec elle et ma chance était passée. Une fois sortie, nous avons menti et je parti de la pièce, j'alla retrouvé l'un de mes amis lui disant que je rentrait, je me sentait pas bien. Harry compris que mon malaise était lié à ce qui venait de se passé entre nous, et que mon excuse était fausse. Ces amis lui dit de me raccompagné jusqu'à l'hôtel. Nous arrivâmes assez vite et je lui promis de le voir le lendemain. Quelques heures plus tard, mes amis me rejoignit dans ma chambre et m'on dit qu'une fois que j'était parti, l'ambiance n'était plus la même. Je les informa de mon choix pour le lendemain matin:

-Avant que vous n'arriviez j'ai pris une décision. Je repars à LA demain.  
-Quoi? mais tu as promis à Harry que tu le reverrais demain, tu peux pas lui faire ça, pas une seconde fois  
-Je sais je lui est menti, mais je pourrais pas le voir avec elle, ça fait trop mal. 

Je m'endormis en pleurs, je sais que ce que je compte faire est mal, mais le fait de les voir me tue, j'ai trop attendu et je m'en mords les doigts. Je me réveilla toujours aussi sûr de moi. Mes amis essayèrent de me retenir, mais j'y arriverais pas. Je préfère partir et essayé de l'oublié, enfin. Je les sert les uns après les autres en leurs disant à bientôt à LA et qu'ils m'excusent de gâcher les vacances. Je savais au fond de moi quand revenant ici je prenais un risque. Le risque de le voir, et que mes sentiments soit plus forts, et se fut le cas, mais je préfère avoir mal une bonne fois pour toute, car je sais que je pourrais plus facilement faire un trait définitif sur lui. Sans regrets. 

Arrivée à l'aéroport, j'alla voir où je devais prendre mon avion. J'étais assis, en pleurs a repensé à la dernière fois ou j'était ici. Mais cette fois j'étais seul, la femme a mes côté me regarda et me demanda

-Est-ce que tout va bien?  
-Non, je viens de tout gâcher encore une fois, mais cette fois c'est ma propre décision.  
-Oh, vous voulez en parlé?

C'est alors que je lui expliquait les grandes lignes de mon histoire. Mon amitié hors du commun avec Harry, mon premier départ, mon retour, nos retrouvailles, mes sentiments, mon rejet et aussi et surtout mon mensonge. Cela me soulagea d'en parlé à une personne extérieur, elle compris mon choix et le respecta. Avant que je ne parte elle m'as dit, d'être fort et qu'un jour je serait à mon tour heureux. J'attendais dans la salle d'embarquement, quand mon téléphona sonna

-Allô  
-Louis, tu n'es pas parti, super, dit Liam soulagé  
-Non, pas encore mais ça va pas tarder. Pourquoi tu m'appel?  
-Ne part pas, tu ferais une erreur monumentale, crois moi dit Niall   
-J'ai pas le temps de vous parlé, faut que j'y aille  
-Louis, attends. Tu peux pas lui faire ça, pas une seconde fois.dit Zayn  
-Je suis désolé les gars, mais faut que je parte, désolé.  
Je raccrocha quand une voix me fit sursauté, je me retourna et le vit  
-Louis, ne part pas s'il te plait  
-Harry, je suis désolé, mon avion m'attend  
-Tu te fou de moi, tu me dit qu'on va se revoir aujourd'hui, et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est partir, sans me prévenir. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tes amis ont appelés? Je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais pas me faire ça, Louis, pas une seconde fois. Mais surtout je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais surement te faire resté ici avec moi  
-Harry, je pense pas que tu puisse faire quoi que se soit. Tu es avec Taylor, j'ai rien à faire ici, c'était une erreur de revenir ici après tout ce temps. dis-je en partant vers la porte d'embarquement  
-Lou', me quitte pas. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Avec Taylor je n'était pas heureux, je le suis que quand tu es auprès de moi. Tu me fais vivre Louis. Dis moi que tu ne ressent pas la même chose et je t'oublierais pour toujours je te le promet  
-Harry, je suis désolé, je ne ressent pas la même chose que toi. Il faut que j'y aille. mensonge me dit ma conscience

Je rentra dans le sas qui me mena vers l'avion, sans me retourné. Je sais qu'il est dévasté, autant que moi. Puis je me rappela tout les souvenirs que nous avons eu ensemble à l'époque. Je l'aime, et je peux plus faire machine arrière sur mes sentiments, je veux pas, je veux plus. Je veux allé de l'avant, et j'y arriverais qu'avec lui. Sans plus attendre, je demanda à sortir de l'avion. On me le refusa, mais une personne parla pour moi, c'était la femme de tout à l'heure. 

-S'il vous plait, laissé le partir, il faut qu'il aille dire à son meilleur ami qu'il l'aime aussi et ce depuis toujours.

L'hôtesse ouvrit la porte et je couru afin de le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard. J'arriva dans le hall et le chercha du regard, lorsque je le vit, je pu m'empêcher de l'appeler en criant son nom:

-HARRY!! HARRY!!

Il se stoppa et se retourna me faisant face, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Il vient dans ma direction, les joues humide dut à ses larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras et je lui dit

-Je t'aime Harry, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours. Désolé d'avoir voulu fuir, mais je peux pas, je veux être avec toi

Pour réponse il m'embrassa amoureusement, comme si nos vies en dépendait. Toutes les sensations sont revenus lors de notre baiser, tout ce que j'avais ressenti hier était présent. 

-Me quitte plus jamais, Louis. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours la première fois, puis tu es revenu, et là j'ai cru que je t'avais définitivement perdu. Lorsque je t'ai revu, mes sentiments pour toi on refais surface, et m'ont plus quittés. Reste avec moi, Louis. Pour toujours.  
-Je t'aime Harry, lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de l'embrassé et d'ajouté, je veux être avec toi pour toujours.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore, puis nous décidons de partir en direction de sa maison. Le long du trajet je le regardais, il était encore plus beau que lorsque je l'ai vu hier. Nos mains étaient liées, sans jamais se quittées. Nous arrivâmes chez lui, nous nous embrassons sur le pas de la porte, avant d'entrer. Harry se dirigea vers le salon et moi je restait en retrait dans le hall, sans que personnes ne me voit.

-Harry, tu es revenu. Tu es tout seul? demanda sa mère, inquiète  
-Non, je suis avec...  
Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase  
-Moi

 

Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.Je vis leurs yeux surpris, mais surtout soulagé et tellement fière et ému. 

-Vous nous avez fait peur  
-Désolé, mais c'était tentant, dit Harry  
-Je t'aime Hazza  
-Je t'aime aussi Lou'


End file.
